


Third Year Classroom

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, I haven't played the game, Light Femdom, Masturbation, Spanking, haru is a sly angel, this was written past midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What do you do when you find your crush's sweaty gym clothes in the cubby-hole with no one around?You sniff it of course, is what Akira does.





	Third Year Classroom

The pile of red clothing in the cubbyhole at the back of the classroom lay there innocently. Haru Okumura was labelled below in thick black sharpie. There was no mistaking it. Akira hesitantly reached out to grab the gym uniform. He swallowed, glancing at the door. It was late in the evening and so even the students in clubs should have left school grounds already. Swallowing, Akira looked back at the uniform that was undoubtedly, Haru’s—he would recognize the warm scent of soil and flowers anywhere. Was he really going to do this?

It was dirty, but he certainly was a pervert anyways. As long as no one found it, as long as the person herself didn’t find out, no harm would be done. With that resolve, Akira stuffed his face in Haru’s gym clothes still slightly damp from today’s P.E class the third years had, breathing in the wonderful, toxic scent. He shivered, feeling his arousal stir in his slacks. His exhale was shaky as he slid his other hand past his boxers.

The contact almost burned his palm, making Akira hiss. He bit his lower lip, bearing the relief and hot flesh rubbing the inside of his hand. Each stroke became louder with the increase of precum leaking from his tip. His thoughts were full of Haru, how cute she would look in her casual clothes, her soft spoken nature, her milky skin that looked supple and appetizing he could almost take a bite and savour it like dessert. That face and aura of hers could fool anyone into thinking she was an angel. Akira knew better. He would never forget the time Haru wanted to use Ann’s whip in the metaverse, he would never forget the words she said after a battle or when shadows were begging for her to spare their lives. He was a teenager who, by piecing the clues together, had many erotic fantasies of Haru in her Noir outfit, a whip by her side, ready to punish those who defied her.

Akira let out a groan right when he recalled one of the fantasies. He wanted Haru to punish him, put him in his place where he belonged under her. She was a dignified high class lady who wouldn’t tolerate his filthy lust towards her. His hand moved faster, the squelching sounds bouncing off the classroom walls echoing in his ears. He felt a familiar pressure in his abdomen and finally pulled Haru’s clothes away from his nose. Panting harshly as he neared his climax, Akira brushed over his weeping tip before digging his blunt nail in the slit.

“Ngh…!” 

His loud moan ended in a startled squeak. Akira whipped his head to the door, eyes widening once he saw just who was standing there, the setting sun behind her back casting a black shadow over her. 

“I-I can expl—n,” he rushed to say. His voice got stuck in his throat, too many alarms in his head going off at the same time drew him to a blank. Belatedly, Akira tried to hide Haru’s gym clothes behind his back, but she had already seen it and his dick.

Her dress shoes clacked along the swept floors, stopping in front of Akira. Haru put her hand out, palm facing the ceiling and Akira slowly, watching the girl carefully for any signs of sudden mood shifts, handed Haru her gym uniform. She took it gently from his hands, and thew it down.

“You want to give me a dirty uniform to wear? One that’s mixed with your disgusting fluid?” Haru sneered, her tone forcing Akira to keep his gaze to the floor.

He had it coming, though he really in all honesty, didn’t think anyone, much less the person he was jacking off to, would catch him in the act. To say it was shameful, was an understatement, and to say he wasn’t still turned on, was the understatement of the century.

“No, Akira.” She shook her head. “This is not how you should treat me. Should treat your Milady.”

Akira blinked. Milady? He lifted his head, meeting Haru’s sly smile.

“Well, I suppose for a new pet, your lack of training lies in none other, but my fault,” Haru said.

Oh shit, so this is where this was going. Haru wasn’t mad or surprised. Akira wondered if he should have expected this, but he couldn’t help thinking it was in his head and Haru _was_ simply an angel with awkward wording that he’d purposefully misinterpreted. Hell if he wasn’t going to play along. 

“Then you should,” he caught Haru’s gaze follow his tongue run along his lips, “properly discipline me now, don’t you think? _Milady_.”

Haru’s eyes flashed dangerously at the offer. A small smile graced her glossed lips. She walked over to her desk and pulled out a wooden ruler. 

“It would be irresponsible of me, wouldn’t it?” Haru tapped the ruler on Akira’s cheek. “To leave a pet as beautiful and wild, as you on the loose without proper training. I cannot allow you to disgrace me,” she said, tracing the ruler down his jaw and neck.

Akira jumped, a gasp escaping him when a sharp slap landed on his naked thigh. His mouth hung open, unable to process the stinging sensation.

“H-haru, please…”

Another hit on his other thigh.

Akira shivered, his hands moved to rub the red skin. He was tempted to slide them a little lower to grasp his arousal again and finish himself. There was a puddle of clear liquid on the floor where his precum began to leak.

“Wrong. It’s Milady, understood? Go on, say it,” Haru said sternly, her ruler tilting his chin upwards to look her in the eye. He fully understood his place here.

“Yes, Milady, understood.”

“Good. Get on your fours, it’s time for your punishment for soiling my precious gym uniform.”

Akira didn’t hesitate, scrambling onto his hands and knees, presenting his shameful body to his Milady. He glanced back, and quickly turned to face forward again at her unimpressed expression.

Haru sighed. “You learn fast, dear pet. Never look me in the eye if I don’t instruct you to. This should be easy for a pervert like you, but we’ll go slow, okay? Count each hit up to 10 and don’t stop. If you miss one, we start over.”

Akira nodded. Realizing she may or may not have noticed, he instead gave a verbal affirmation. The first hit was light, similar to the slaps to his thighs. 

“One,” he counted.

The next blows grew in intensity, smacking across his ass hard that it would leave a ruler print. He gladly accepted them, the pain also felt like pleasure that made his dick twitch in need. Akira took in a deep breath to steady himself when the tenth strike choked him. His hands clenched into fits and his eyebrows knit together as a pitiful whine left through his lips. He heard a hitch of breath behind him. A hand clasped over his shoulder.

“I’m fine,” Akira whispered, covering Haru’s hand with his own. The last blow hit lower, a part of his sensitive sacks. It hurt, but it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle. Now that his mind processed the pain, it was actually good. He huffed. “Keep going.”

Haru smiled her usual smile, breaking out of character. “That was 10, Akira.”

“Oh…”

“Hm? You liked it that much? Haru sneered. “It’s not much of a punishment if you enjoyed it now is it?” She spanked his ass with her bare palm. “Answer me.”

“Y-yess, I liked it, I loved it, Milady,” Akira gasped.

“You’re adorable, pet,” Haru cooed. She dropped the wooden ruler and kneaded Akira’s ass. A finger trailed down to his dick. Haru rolled the sacks in her hand and leaned down to kiss Akira’s sore cheeks.

“Could you maybe, touch me a little…touch _there_?”

Haru squeezed, one hand rubbing Akira’s base. “I’m not sure, you’ll have to be specific.”

“Please, Milady, make me cum,” Akira whined. The light teasing throughout was driving him crazy, his lower half was burning. He needed release, fast and hard.

Haru pretended to think, humming. “You’re free to touch yourself and cum, but I won’t touch your cock.”

What a foul mouth she had!

“Instead I’ll…”

Akira was confused. That was, until he felt a wet sweep across his rim.

“O-oh, fuck that feels good,” he moaned. He took his dick and began stroking at a fast pace, the amount of slick covering it made it easy and comfortable to pleasure himself as Haru gave him a rim job. Her tongue lapped his hole tentatively at first, then grew bolder, spreading his cheeks before thrusting her tongue in. Akira groaned, tightening his grip on his dick while shoving his hips back onto Haru’s tongue. It didn’t even take him another couple minutes to release into his hand, pleasurable sensations rippling throughout his body. Akira used the rest of his strength to turn and lean against the cubbyhole. His chest heaved as he attempted to regain his breath.

“You know,” Haru started softly, returning to her normal self. Akira looked at her, a pink blush dusting her cheeks. “I left my gym clothes here on purpose.”

His eyes widened at the implication. He searched for a good response and gave up when there really wasn’t such thing. Akira gave her a smile.

“Let me help you with this, Milady,” he purred, hand cupping Haru’s crotch, her underwear soaked in her juices.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was quickly written to get myself writing anything and also because of the comments on the Valentine's Day video. If you liked this nonsense one shot, let me know (I'd be happy haha).


End file.
